


删

by tietouzhishierhu



Category: Tou - Fandom
Genre: M/M, luhai - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouzhishierhu/pseuds/tietouzhishierhu
Relationships: luhai
Kudos: 33





	删

暂时删除暂时删除暂时删除暂时删除


End file.
